


First meetings (a story to tell)

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cora Hale is a Little Shit, Fluff, M/M, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 10:04:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17098556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The official story of their meeting was that Cora introduced them at a party, and guess we could go with that, but the truth is a tad bit more interesting than that.





	First meetings (a story to tell)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cywscross](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cywscross/gifts).



> Merry Christmas!

Stiles had to be honest, Peter was the best goddamned boyfriend he's had.  
Well, Peter was the only one up the date, but Stiles had very high expectations (of which he blamed Disney for, thank you very much), and Peter surpassed every single one of them.

Peter was an alpha werewolf, the sort of guy that could have his pick from the crowd – he could have anybody he wanted, and he's chosen Stiles Stilinski, omega human nobody.

Stiles attended college with Peter's niece, Cora – the two of them were fast friends ever since their first lecture together, getting into trouble all the time.  
The official story of their meeting was that Cora introduced them at a party, and guess we could go with that, but the truth is a bit more interesting than that.  
  


 

~  
  


 

“This is your fault.” said Cora accusingly. They were sitting in a dirty overnight holding cell, which was hard enough on Stiles' nose as it was, so he couldn't imagine what it was like for Cora.

“Yeah, whatever, not like the whole thing was your idea in the first place.” Stiles rolled his eyes at her.

“I know, I'm just practising for when my uncle comes to bail us out.”

“What? I thought you were calling Derek?” Stiles met most of Cora's family, and he couldn't help but think that Peter really didn't like him. The first time they met Stiles kind of just crashed into him, and the man glared at him for a solid ten seconds, called him sweetheart and told him to be careful. That it would be “a shame if such a fragile human would have an accident”.

And Stiles wasn't unfamiliar with threats, okay? At the best, Peter was being sarcastic – and Stiles must say, he sucked and few extra lessons would be super beneficial for everyone involved –, but his voice was still dripping with something dangerous Stiles felt like he couldn't trust.

 

“Derek two-goody-shoes? He'll rat me out to mom and dad faster than lightning. Peter is our only option, although we'll be definitely paying for this.” Cora groaned.

“As long as he's not making me pay actual American dollars for this, I'll even suck his dick if that's necessary.” said Stiles jokingly, both him and Cora laughing loudly at that.

 

“Funniest part of that joke is that your heartbeat stayed steady.” came a voice from outside their holding cell. As Stiles looked over there, he felt like a bucket of cold water just got dumped on him. Cora – of course –, just started laughing even harder, barely managing to catch her breath.

“Hi uncle Peter!” she said finally.

“Cora, Stiles” greeted them Peter, his eyes locked firmly on Stiles. The look in his eyes reminded Stiles of a cat that's got both the cream and the canary.

“Hi creeper Peter” he said cheerfully, like he wasn't affected, like the man didn't make him shiver with his gaze alone.

“And yet you wanted to go down on your knees for me. I think that says more about you than of me.” Saying that, Peter smirked at him, showing just a bit of teeth, and yeah, that needed to stop. When surrounded by werewolves, one had to be very careful – Stiles learnt this the hard (embarrassing) way, but they could smell the salty scent of arousal coming off of others.

And wasn't that a complete breach of privacy? Stiles just wanted to have a fear boner in peace!

Most werewolves he knew were too polite to say anything about that, but he didn't think Peter would have such a redeeming quality as that.

No, he would probably tease Stiles about it forever – maybe make it into a billboard sign, something like that.

 

“Can the two of you stop flirting already?” asked Cora impatiently. “When are we getting out of here anyway?”

“Can't be too freaking soon. It's cold as fuck.” complained Stiles, wrapping his arms around himself. He was only wearing a graphic tee with a flannel over it – well, what could he say, he wasn't expecting to be arrested!

Ever since his dad retired, the new sheriff tried to make up for the lost time by having it out for Stiles as much as possible. He couldn't reach the town limits without getting stopped every single time, so he probably shouldn't be very surprised that the one time they decided to disrespect someone's car with a bucket of super sticky and slow drying industrial glue (and some feathers for good taste) is when they got brought into the station.

But that was okay. Cora's handsome – scratch that –, creepy lawyer uncle was here to help them out!

 

“You're wearing a jacket Cora, he isn't.” the accusation came from Peter suddenly. “You should have known better than that.”

“Sorry I don't have a super nose to sniff out cold weather approaching.” Stiles rolled his eyes, hard. God, what was this guy's deal? So what is he was a bit cold? That was his business.

“He's talking to me.” said Cora, already shrugging her coat off. “Put this on, loser.”

“Why?” That didn't make any sense. Cora wasn't Stiles' alpha, she didn't need to look after his well-being, or whatever it was that Peter was implying.

“You're an omega, a human one at that. Wouldn't want to accidentality kill you, all that paperwork involved would be just horrible.”

“Yeah, right.” he snorted hearing that. Let Peter think that he was weak, he was getting a coat out of it at least.

He was underestimated more often than not, but he hardly let that bother him anymore – he rather liked having it to his advantage.

“Almost sixty thousand people die of the cold each year – all of them human. That means that out of all the people that die in the US each year, a steady three percent is because of the common cold.” Peter stated, almost like he was reading it from a book. “Put the damn jacket on, dear.”

So Stiles put it on, not because Peter told him, or because he called him dear, but because he was very cold anyway. He wished the saying “Sitting next to a were is like being near a bonfire” was true, but unfortunately in reality they selfishly kept their warmth to themselves.

After a couple minutes of awkward silence on Stiles' end, the door finally opened and they both stood up, ready to bolt. Stiles obediently went out the door as Cora pushed him outside, but they didn't even reach the threshold when Peter made himself known again.

“Hands off him!” he honest-to-hell barked at Cora, flashing his ruby red eyes and Stiles thought it was probably only because of the clear rank order of their pack that she let go without a fight.

Don’t order an alpha around regardless of your orientation is something they all learnt at an early age - people knew they can’t afford any accidents just because someone offended the wrong alpha. It could easily cost lives - or limbs for that weres have proven to be tricky to kill.

 

The fact that the Hale family would do this spoke volumes of the explicit trust they had for each other.

They might have bickered and fought occasionally, but they were all really close and Stiles... he really, really did adore that.

 

He loved spending time with the whole Hale family - they may have been very different in personalities, but each of them shared the same sense of dark humour Stiles could well appreciate.

They also made him feel like he was part of the family when he went to visit them and that’s not something many supernatural families would do for a human.

 

“So should we to expect getting officially charged for vandalism on two counts or did you sweet talk us out of it, _Uncle_ _Peter_? asked Stiles mockingly with a smirk on his face. Peter could be a dick to him, treat him like he’s made of cheap plastic for all he wanted, but there was nothing stopping Stiles from giving back just as good.

 

“Three, actually and you should be fine.” It looked like Peter would continue the sentence, but Cora cut him off.

“It wasn’t me anyway.” She smiled cooly at Peter. “Stiles did most of the work, really. You’d be proud of him.”

“Really?” enquired Peter looking somewhat impressed. His eyes were — once again — focused on Stiles, but he didn’t get the chance to reply - Cora did it for him.

“Yeah, he did all the heavy lifting. I was only the brains behind the operation.”

 

But that wasn’t true at all, all Stiles did was carry the bag of feathers, Stiles thought, but before he got the chance to correct her or put his own two cents in, Peter’s expression turned dark and dangerous.

 

“You clearly don’t know how to treat a human friend. That’s it, I’m hijacking him and me and your mother will be having words about this.” He assured Cora firmly.

“You won’t tell her about tonight though, right?” Stiles asked hopefully, trying his best to copy Scott’s “sad and lost puppy” face.

“We’ll see.” answered Peter with a sort of finality that implied “I most definitely will”, but a fake and — admittedly a bit pathetic — whine from the back of Stiles’ throat made his face go all soft — and that’s how Stiles knew he’s _absolutely_ got Peter by the balls.

 

As the man put his hand on Stiles’ back, he couldn’t help but burrow closer to the source of that warmth. Peter either masked his surprise or have expected that – and Stiles wasn't sure which one of the two would be prefer –, and he pulled Stiles closer into his side.

“Do you wanna go for a drive?”  
“I don't know, I feel like my fragile human body may not be able to handle that.” Stiles mocked him in reply. Born werewolves are raised to he careful around humans. They are taught from day one that non-shifters are easy to break, so they should be delicate with them.

Stiles knows this, he does. Doesn't mean he can't have his fun at Peter's expense, right?

“Oh, sweetheart, we can go as low as you want.” hummed Peter, caressing his side with gentle strokes, and although Stiles expected the answer, the touch made him shudder.

“We're still talking about the drive, right?” he asked for a confirmation. At Peter's nod, he added; “Well, that's a shame.”

 

Peter smiled at him as they walked together for a bit longer, reaching his car.

Being the sole focus of such an attractive and powerful alpha was not something Stiles was used to, and still being high on endorphins from getting out the holding cell, he felt a lot more confident than usual.

He made a hopefully painful sounding noise, one that should make the alpha's instincts react immediately – at least according to all the literature and orientation research Stiles had gone through in months after he first presented –, he stopped abruptly, then started running off the opposite direction.

He could smell the alpha's worry, his desire to chase and comfort, but exactly as he planned the man was standing in place thinking he was the reason for Stiles' distress.

Unknowingly giving him the perfect head start.

 

“Catch me if you can!” shouted Stiles, already a couple hundred feet away – he didn't need to look back to tell that Peter would run after him like a man possessed.

He laughed freely, letting the man in the joke at last, and thought to himself.

_This ought to be interesting._

 

 

_~_

 

 

And he was right. He'd been with Peter for a year now, courting seriously for six months and counting. The man still treated him like glass at times, fussing over him, glaring at people that insulted him, going as far as threatening them in that almost sickeningly sweet voice of his – but now Stiles knew it wasn't out of disrespect, no.

And didn't Stiles give as good as he got?

Of course he did.

 

Peter treated Stiles like his most precious treasure, protecting and appreciating him, choosing him over others every time it came down to it.

Stiles loved the easy way Peter challenged him, the way their conversation never seemed to end and how seamlessly they fit together. Under their respective chosen exterior they were really just the two halves of the same.

_Mates._

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy my works, please consider checking out my [Poetry](https://www.amazon.co.uk/Her-I-Trust-Veronika-Yassine/dp/1092661174) :)


End file.
